I Want to Go Back
by Jlove00
Summary: REWRITTEN. An AU that starts out as post season six but ends with a little twist. Multi Chap fic.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I rewrote all the chapters and made the story more realistic. I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of it's characters**

It was supposed to be epic, they were magnetic, but those words don't mean as much now.

When your 40, you realize how truly imprudent those words sound. Immaturity is the only explanation as to why she married Chuck. They divorced at the age of 28, when her private investigator captured pictures of him in a compromising position with another woman. Chuck told her it was for business, it was the only way he could close the deal. She believed him because it was true, Chuck would do anything for business. She knew Chuck loved her, but it was too much, she was tired.

They divorced amicably and she had full custody of their son. She cried for weeks, but she wasn't alone, Dan and Serena were with her for emotional support.

.

Dan and Serena were married with two children. You could say they were perfect. Serena was back to being the girl who had just came back from boarding school. She was caring, mature, and still brought light to the room. And then there's Dan, the boy who gives you his heart and asks nothing in return. She recalls a time when Serena and Dan escaped the paparazzi with his Vespa. It's so Dan to remember a little detail from their first date.

She remembers watching them fall back in love while she was trying to help Chuck get the hotel she was sold for back. As her marriage with Chuck slowly waned, Dan's and Serena's grew stronger. They traveled around the world and came back with pictures making her want to hurl. They were just as popular in the media as Chuck and her, maybe even more. Dan was a bestselling author and she was socialite Serena Van Der Woodsen.

The more time she spent with them, the deeper she fell in love with Dan. The worst part was that there was nothing she could do about her feelings for him. She was stuck with her decision. Dan was Serena's. So she asked Chuck to move to Paris, but that only drove them further apart because Chuck would have to leave for New York constantly and she would be stuck raising their son alone.

.

After they divorced, she moved back to New York to find her best friends waiting for her. Sometimes Serena would leave and Dan would spend the night watching old foreign movies on her bed. She would rest her head on his shoulder as the tears faltered out.

"Chuck's a dick, you shouldn't waste your tears on him," Dan said running his fingers through her hair.

"It's not Chuck, it's that I wasted 7 years of my life in a marriage filled with despair. I always wanted my own fairytale, like the ones you see in the movies," Blair sniffed.

"It could still happen Blair."

"No, it can't. How many movies have you seen where a women finds the love of her life after being divorced twice with a child?"

"You can still find love," Dan reasoned

"I could, but I want love that lasts forever."

"You can still have that," Dan added softly.

"No man can love me forever Dan, I'm too crazy, there's too much baggage."

Dan cupped her cheek and met her gaze. "I know I could." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

She melted into his embrace and cried on his shoulder wondering how different her life would've been if she had just said those 3 little words and 8 letters.

.

Today is her birthday. She's 40, single, and living with a 15 year old son that is attending St. Jude's. Dan and Serena try to throw a party, but she won't have any of it. Instead, she hides in her room and cries. Her life went way too fast and she's still haunted by the mistakes of her past. Crossing 40 frightens her, she knows the wrinkles on her face have just begun. She's dated here and there, but didn't find that love that lasts.

The door slowly creaks open.

"Mom," Henry calls softly. Henry stepped closer. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing dear, just having a mid-life crisis," Blair sniffs hiding her face in the pillow.

"Dan and Serena are downstairs. They want to celebrate your birthday."

"Tell them I don't want to."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want…I want to go back," Blair whispers as her eyes shut and everything goes black

.

Her eyes flutter open and she finds herself in negligee that a 40 year old shouldn't be wearing in her sleep. She walks over to her mirror and gasps at her reflection. She grabs her cellphone and checks the calendar.

"September 16, 2007," she repeats to herself.

_The day Serena came back_


	2. Pilot

**This chapter is still pretty similar to the original, but the next two take the story in another direction.**

* * *

Her son was the first thought to cross her mind. She continuously pinched herself in the hopes of waking up, but nothing happened, she was still there, her 16 year old self.

After hours of rationalizing, she finally realized this was real and the only way to get back to her son would be to make sure everything happens the same way. Meaning, she would have to date Nate, sleep with Chuck, and watch Dan fall in love with Serena.

_Dan_

This was what she wanted, it was her birthday wish. She was to blame and now there was a slim chance of ever seeing her son again. It would be impossible for her to make sure every little thing goes the same way. Even if everything went in line, she would still have to choose between her son and Dan. It would be too difficult to date Dan again and then having to break his heart knowing how things ended.

She could try and work things out with Chuck without ever dating Dan, but than what are the chances that they would have the same child. Besides, she didn't think she could go through the emotional toll of dating Chuck again.

"Dorota!" Blair yelled as she paced back and forth in her room.

She needs a notebook and pen to make an outline for the year. She knows she won't meet Dan until the Bass Brunch so there was no need to worry about him. In 2 hours, people should be coming over to the penthouse for her party.

.

This was a gift. It's an opportunity to fix all of her mistakes and have everything she's ever wanted. She's accepted that she will probably never see her daughter again. She needed to stay strong and make the best of the situation.

"If you're going to wear one of my designs, at least tell me so we can get it properly fitted," Eleanor said as she walked into the party.

It hurts as much as it did before. Her mother was such a callous person. A part of her still wants to run into the bathroom and vomit.

"Sorry mother, I'll tell you next time," Blair replied and smiled, then walked away to find Nate who was speaking to his father.

"Excuse me Captain. Nate, can I borrow you," Blair said as she took his hand

Nate looked at her with his warm blue eyes. "Yeah, sure."

She tries to lead him into her room, but before they reach the doorway, but they're rudely interrupted by Chuck sitting on the couch with Katy and Isabel. His hair was styled down and his voice was different. It's before he started whispering.

One of her list of objections was to keep her distance from Chuck. She was not going to go through another emotional rollercoaster ride with Chuck Bass. Senior year was something she wanted to forget and there was still a scar in her heart from being sold for a hotel.

.

They entered her bedroom and she knew Nate was expecting them to make out, but she had other plans. The last time she saw Nate, he was married to the daughter of a politician and running for senator.

"You know who I really miss," she asked smiling.

"Who?" Nate stepped closer with his brows knit together in confusion

"Serena."

She could read his eyes. They lit up to Serena's name, but then a sense of guilt washed over him. She wanted him to tell her the truth so they could break up. She's not going to waste her time on a boy who didn't want her. A boy she loved with all her heart, but was hung up on Serena. She was just a business deal to him, or at least it's how she felt.

So she was going to give him what he wanted. It's not like she didn't benefit from it. Nate had an actual chance with Serena, but it was only plausible if he could somehow get to her before she falls for Dan. If Serena doesn't fall for Dan, it will alter the future and instead of Serena having a claim on Dan, she would.

"I miss her too," Nate said and smiled reminiscing of the past.

Her phone beeps and she receives a Gossip Girl blast about Serena at the Grand Central Station.

_Game on_

.

Her and Serena exchanged pleasantries and then Serena left the party abruptly. But she could notice that the party became about Serena and everyone had forgotten about her. She remembered how irate she was with Serena the first time it happened, she still is. Serena has made careless decisions throughout her life. Their relationship was never truly mended. A part of her was still mad about Gossip Girl posting her diaries. Blair knew she would never be able to trust Serena again because of it. How could she? If those diaries were never posted, she probably would have gone to Rome with Dan and then who knows what would've happened. Of course, at the time, she didn't deserve Dan, but neither did Serena. He deserved better than them but for some reason she could never comprehend, he loved her.

.

During the first day of school, Serena waltzed in on to the Met steps with her yogurt.

"So, when's the party," Serena asked making everyone feel slightly uncomfortable

Blair could just forgive and forget. She had already forgiven her for leaving, but that didn't mean Serena wasn't going to have to pay. Blair knew that it was necessary for Serena to understand that she couldn't just hurt others around her and expect them to forgive easily. It would ruin their friendship in the future, she needed to make a stand.

"It's on Saturday, but you're not invited," Blair replied smirking. "We're full, Jenny used all the invites."

.

Serena wasn't happy with the cold shoulder Blair was giving her, so they decided to meet at the Palace for drinks. To be honest, this was getting annoying, everything was so repetitive. Like Serena pretending everything was okay by asking about her parents' divorce.

Blair put her hand on top of Serena's and looked her in the eyes as they sat on bar stools. "Serena, is there anything you're not telling me. Since you left, Nate's been distant. There's something off. So again, why did you leave for boarding school?"

This is it, if Serena is honest, then she will play fair and let Serena have a fair shot with Dan.

"I don't know why Nate is being distant. All I know is that he loves you and that you guys are meant to be," Serena responded.

Her blood was boiling. Serena just lied to her face without any hesitation or guilt.

"Okay." Blair smiled sweetly. "I have something special planned for him tonight, so I must get going."

Yes, she had something planned for Nate, it was the only way to get him to admit he cheated. She knew the pressure of taking her virginity would get to him and he would break like he did last time.

.

She watched Nate enter the candle lit room. He didn't look happy. She stepped closer in her pink negligee and leaned in to meets his lips, but he looked away.

"Look, I don't know how to say this, or if it's even the right thing to do. But, there's something I need to tell you," Nate stated and looked up to meet her eyes. "I slept with Serena before she left for boarding school."

Blair sat down at the end of her bed trying to put on her sad face. "Wow, I don't know what to say," she told him.

Nate stepped closer kneeled down in front of her. "I'm so sorry. I was drunk and it was a stupid mistake."

She met his eyes. "Yes, it was."

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Nate reached her hands but she pulls away.

"Nothing, I want to break up," Blair replied sternly

"Blair, I'm sorry, please, tell me how I can fix this," Nate pleaded.

"Don't you get it Nate, I'm letting you go. You don't want me, you want Serena."

"That's not true."

She cupped his cheek. "Yes, it is, and I'm okay with it. I've known for a while now."

"So you're okay with me dating her?" Nate's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, I'm okay with you dating her," she confirmed with her hand leaving his cheek

.

The music was loud, the champagne was flowing, and they're only in the limo, driving to the Kiss on the Lips party. Now that she's single, she could already notice Chuck constantly eyeing her. She's not going to lie, anytime he touches her skin, she still felt something magnetic, but then there was also a shot of pain reliving all the memories.

They reached the party where she greeted and mingled with the guests. She also drank champagne and danced with Nate. As she danced with Nate, she noticed Dan, Serena, and Jenny leaving.

Her heart started pumping faster and before she knew it.

"Dan!" She yelled

_Shit_

This was not part of the plan, she let her emotions get the best of her. She watched him slowly turn around while holding Serena's hand. His hair looked awful. She never understood what he was thinking, his buzz cut was the worst haircut in the history of Dan Humphrey hairstyles, and that Muppet hair was a close second. Why he couldn't just stick to his normal medium cut hair, she would never understand.

Confusion crept up on the features of his face. He looked so young and cute. Dan was one of those people who got better looking with age. Out of their little group, she would say he ended up aging the best, she didn't think there was a wrinkle on his face the she last time she saw him.

He didn't have an inch of hair on his face, the skin on his cheeks looked baby smooth, which would take some time to get accustomed too.

"I'm sorry, do I know you," Dan said looking confused with Serena and Jenny by his side.

She looked down to notice Dan and Serena holding hands. "Yes. Hi, I'm Blair Waldorf, Serena's friend."

"How do you know Dan," Serena asked in a protective tone

"He's Jenny's Humphrey's brother. I know everything about my minons," Blair replied and gives a fake sweet smile to Jenny. "Besides, this isn't the first time we met." She glanced back at Dan

"It isn't?" Dan raised his brows

"No, remember on Thanksgiving, I found you with a drunk Serena," Blair explained meeting his eyes.

Dan smiled but looked slightly uncomfortable with her staring into his eyes. "Oh yeah, you accused me of taking advantage of Serena."

"Which you are. Serena is currently an outcast and you're taking advantage of that." Blair said tersely and stepped closer to fix his collar.

She couldn't help herself, his collar was crumpled and it needed to be straightened. Of course Serena didn't notice. Dan himself looked a bit muffled. She wondered how he felt to her touch because she felt a jolt of electricity.

"Do you really think she would be speaking to you if everything was the way it used to be?" Blair smirked, then stepped back after she felt satisfied with the way his collar looked.

"What are you doing Blair," Serena asked.

"Nothing," Blair said in an innocent tone.

She noticed Dan wince. She watched him let go of Serena's hand to squeeze his own. It hits her, he just punched Chuck on the roof.

She turned around. "Katy!" Blair shouted. Katy dashed over to her. "Get me some ice for the boy standing next to Serena."

Katy scrunched her nose. "Eww, what is he wearing," Katy asked.

"Now!" She snapped leading Katy's eyes to widen and scurrying away to find ice.

She turned back around to find Dan facing Serena and Jenny.

"What is she talking about," Dan asked Serena looking hurt.

She stepped into their little circle. "Oh you don't know, Serena slept with my boyfriend before she left for boarding school," she interrupted with a malicious smile while Serena glared at her. Blair looked at Dan. "I just thought you should know before you fall head over heels over her." Blair then walked away satisfied.

Being back in High School was going to be more fun than she thought.


	3. The Wild Brunch

Blair eyes fluttered open to a missed call and voicemail from Serena. Even after ratting Serena out to Dan, nothing had changed. Serena was still planning to visit.

She walked down the staircase after hearing the elevator door ring and found Serena walking into the foyer which was expected.

"I must have totally blanked at the part where I actually invited you over," she said grabbing a newspaper and walking into her living room in her white robe and black baby doll.

Serena followed Blair. "I wanted apologize. I should've been the one who had told you."

As Blair sat on the white Ottoman, legs crossed, she contemplated whether or not to forgive Serena. To be honest, after reliving the memory of what Serena did to her was still unsettling and it wasn't the first time. Serena did it with Dan as well.

"It's fine Serena, consider us even for me snitching to your new boy toy," Blair said and sighed. She thought Serena had suffered a lot, and she thought it wouldn't hurt to have her best friend back. Besides, she had been over the Nate thing ages ago.

Serena tilted her head. "What's the catch," Serena asked eyeing Blair suspiciously. "I know you, and you don't forgive and forget that easily."

Blair plastered on a fake sweet smile. "Let's just say you caught me on a good day."

Serena smiled and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't believe you, but I suppose I'll take it."

Blair stood up off the Ottoman. "Yes well, do as you must, I on the other hand need to get ready, seeing as how there's a brunch I need to be attending. I'm sure you can see yourself out." She began heading towards her staircase.

."So I'll see you at the brunch," Serena inquired with a hopeful voice

"Unfortunately, and please wear something formal instead of those jeans," Blair told her heading to the kitchen

And with that, Serena left.

.

The elevator door rang again as she was eating strawberries in her kitchen. Only 5 minutes had passed since Serena left and she knew it was Jenny in the elevator with her weak attempt to squeeze into the Upper East Side. She recalled how Jenny was somewhat interested in Chuck, even after their incident on the roof. But she also understood how desperate Jenny was to be in. She still to this day never understood why they let Chuck have his victims.

Once she reached the foyer, she was pleasantly surprised to find Dan walking in from the elevator with Jenny.

_Interesting_

The next time she was supposed to run into him was at the Bass Brunch, but her telling Dan the truth at the Kiss on the Lips party led him to her penthouse.

"This is a little too much Brooklyn for my tasting," Blair said pursing her lips. She looked at Jenny. "Jenny, get out."

Dan put his hands up. "No, it's fine, I'll go," Dan replied

"Excuse me, but it's my home, my rules," Blair responded sternly with her arms folded across her chest.

"It's fine Dan, I'll leave," Jenny told Dan, leading him to nod.

Jenny left and it was only her and Dan standing in the middle of the foyer. She gave him a devilish grin as she took him in. He was wearing a brown jacket with blue jeans. God, he was even worse at dressing himself.

"Do you mind explaining to me why I'm graced with your presence," Blair said taking off her white robe and tossing it on the couch as she walked into her living room revealing a black baby doll.

Blair then sat on the white Ottoman crossing her legs. It was amusing to watch Dan fighting to stare at her legs. She wanted to see how far she could push him.

Dan stepped closer rubbing the back of his head with his hand nervously.

Blair smirked. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, I'm fine," Dan said looking away.

"Dan," Blair called him and he met her gaze. She then patted the space next to her to insinuate him to sit. She watched him hesitantly sit on the end of her Ottoman and found it to be cute. Dan was so innocent and naïve at this point in his life.

He raised his brows "So you don't plan on putting that robe back on?"

She gave him a wicked smile while playing with her hair and ignored the question. She then began to crawl like a cat on the ottoman towards him.

He watched her and looked tense as her face was only mere inches away from his. "I must be making you really uncomfortable," she said softly.

Dan smiled. "Wow, you're trouble."

Blair pursed her lips and smiled. "You have no idea."

Blair then slowly slid off the ottoman and signaled him to follow with her index finger practically inviting him to stare at her ass and headed towards the kitchen. As she walked into the kitchen, all she could think about was how close she was to brushing his lips with hers. She remembered that all it took was one kiss for him to fall for her.

Once they reached the kitchen, she had her back pressed against the marble countertop and met his gaze.

"Are you ever going to tell me why your here," Blair asked with her eyes never leaving his while taking a long languid bite out of a strawberry. She then licked her lips to taste the juice tracing her lips and noticed Dan holding her gaze.

"Serena invited me to the Bass Brunch today, but I having trouble deciding on whether I should go or not. You know her better than I do." He smiled as a small frown appeared on her face. "And you're obviously not happy with her, so I don't think you would mind telling me some things she wouldn't want me to know."

At this stage in Dan's life, he was completely gone for Serena. It felt like it wouldn't matter what she told him, he would still want to be with Serena.

_This was going to be more difficult then she thought_

She picked up another strawberry and walked closer to Dan. "What do you like about her?"

"What do you mean?" His brows knit together in confusion.

She stepped closer having her chest pressed against his and noticed him swallow nervously. "Serena, what do you like about her?"

"Um….I don't know, she's fun," Dan replied nervously.

Blair then fed Dan the strawberry as she held his gaze.

"It seems to me that you're pretty shallow," she responded slowly walking back to her bowl of strawberries. "I think there is someone better for you then Serena," she said as she turned around. "See, you and Serena have nothing in common."

"Opposites attract," Dan retorted

_If he only knew_

"Besides, how can you know we have nothing in common? You know nothing about me," Dan pointed out

"Well, I know that you're a romantic, you love art and literature, and you have a passion for writing," Blair said with a light smile and noticed Dan looking surprised.

"How do you know that," Dan asked with his brows furrowing in confusion

"I'm Blair Waldorf," Blair stated and gave a mischievous smile. "Why don't you come to the brunch with me?"

"Because I don't know you."

"Well here's your chance to get to know me."

"And hurt Serena," Dan added

"That's one of the perks, yes," Blair replied

Dan chuckled causing her heart to flutter. "You're funny." He then bit his lip as his brows knit together. "I'm going to go, but thanks for making things more confusing."

He turned around to walk away. "Dan," Blair called leading him to stop and glance at her. "There's going to come a day when you'll realize the Serena you fell for was just a dream."

Dan nodded and left.

.

She was sitting on the table with Nate and Chuck during brunch wondering what the hell happened a couple hours ago. She should've just kissed Dan there, what's the worst that could happen?

Chewing on a grape, she looked up to find Serena walking in with Dan. It was time to stir things up. She looked over at Nate to find his eyes on Serena as well.

"Make your move Archibald," Blair muttered under her breath

"Blair, don't worry, I got this," Nate assured her

"Oh really?' Blair laughed in disbelief. "You think she actually wants you? Have you forgotten that she took your virginity and left without hesitating? So if you do want her, then you really need to step up to the plate."

Nate's jaw dropped as Chuck looked stunned. Blair raised her brows and smirked while waiting for a response.

Nate glanced at Chuck. "Give me a key to a suite," Nate said

Chuck smirked with his black eye. "That's my boy," Chuck replied handing him a key.

.

Nate took Serena into a secluded room and began talking to her while Dan was gathering food from the buffet table.

"He sure has a lot of balls being here," Chuck sneered as his eyes were on Dan

"Yes, something you're lacking," Blair replied leading Chuck to smirk

Blair thought this was a perfect opportunity to get closer to Dan while Serena was distracted. She walked towards him checking out his butt. She loved his butt, it was one of his best features.

"So I see you decided to go against my advice," Blair said leading Dan to turn around and face her.

"Yeah, I'd like to get to know her," Dan replied

"Oh," Blair said trying to mask her disappointment

"Can we grab a table or something,' Dan asked

"Yes, of course," Blair answered slightly shaking her head as she realized he was holding a plate a food. She took his hand and led him into a secluded table.

He arched a brow in response to her holding his hand, leading her to pull her hand away quickly and blush before sitting down by the table. They used to hold hands all the time before, whether they would watch a movie, go to the museum, or even if she took him shopping. In all honesty, they had a touch and feel friendship. It was one of the things Serena was always wary of. She realized it was going to be difficult pretending to be a stranger with him.

"I was thinking about what you said, and you're right, I don't know Serena, it's just really the idea of Serena that I'm interested in."

"And yet you're here with her."

"I'm having a hard time figuring out if your being genuine, or you're just manipulating me into hurting Serena," Dan explained

"Why does it matter? It's clear Serena isn't the girl for you."

"Just because I don't know Serena doesn't mean there isn't any potential," Dan responded

"I'm not manipulating you, it's going to end badly with Serena, she has a closet full of secrets," Blair told him.

"Why should I believe you?"

_Because I'm in love with you, because you love me more than Serena_ she wanted to say. But she couldn't tell him that, it would probably scare him off. He would probably think she was a stalker or from an insane asylum.

"Because you should be able to see right through me," Blair reasoned placing her hand on top of his.

"Dan?"

They glanced over to find Serena walking towards them with Nate following from behind.

"What are you doing with Blair," Serena asked with a hint of surprise resonating from her voice.

"She's you're best friend so I was just picking her brain," Dan replied nonchalantly

Serena eyed them suspiciously before pulling up a chair to join with Nate following her lead.

"Hi, I'm Nate," Nate introduced himself

Dan stuck his hand out. "Dan."

Nate shook it. "It's nice to meet you Daniel. We actually met earlier. You and Chuck were on the brink of a scrap before I meddled in."

"And yet he's sitting here," Chuck said pulling up a chair and looking at Dan with disgust. "Are you guys forgetting he punched me last night?"

"And it was well deserved," Blair replied before turning her attention to Dan. "Ignore Chuck, he has daddy issues."

Nate's brow knitted together. "Why are you being nice to Dan?"

She was trying to put on her best good girl act. She knew at this point in time, Dan wanted nothing to do with a scheming bitch.

"Unlike Serena, I have the capability of being a good friend," Blair explained giving Nate a fake sweet smile and then looked over to Dan. "Now, Daniel, please tell us more about you. What does someone from Brooklyn do on a daily basis?"

Dan's eyes shifted back and forth as he looked slightly uncomfortable and confused. "Um...I like to read."

Blair clasped her hands together excitedly. "Oh! Me too, who's your favorite?" Blair tapped Dan's hand lightly with hers. "I love Fitzgerald, of course that might be because I'm quite fond of the Jazz Age."

Dan looked a bit taken a back. "Wow um...Same. Fitzgerald's my favorite."

Blair furrowed her brows and looked over to Serena. "What about you Serena, are you a fan of any particular author?"

"I don't know, I was a fan of Dr. Seuss growing up," Serena told them shrugging her shoulders

"Hmmm...interesting," Blair said before sipping on her water

She had Serena right where she wanted her, everything was working out as planned.


	4. Poison Ivy

**Please reread the previous chapters before you read this on. I wanted to change the direction of the story and make it more realistic. **

Blair was having trouble sleeping as her mind was on her son and the past. But she knew her concentration should be on the present because this week was going to be a very hectic. It was Ivy League week and she had to prepare for the Ivy League representatives. Her heart, of course was set on Yale. Maybe this was her chance to finally be accepted into her dream school.

Blair changed and left her penthouse early for Serena's. She recalled Serena being late for the assembly and decided it wasn't going to happen this time.

Of course Serena still looked amazing, even awoken in a deep slumber. They had enough time to catch breakfast before leaving for school. As they reached the courtyard, her heart jumped out of her chest as Serena bumped into Dan. She hadn't seen or heard from him since the Bass brunch and was curious to see how him and Serena were doing.

"Humphrey," Blair greeted giving him a wide smile. "Why don't you sit with us in the auditorium?"

"Blair, can I have a minute," Serena asked sweetly before pulling her aside and away from Dan. "What the hell are you up to?"

"Nothing," Blair replied trying to look as innocent as possible. "I'm just being nice to the guy you like, but if you want, I can be a bitch to him."

"I know you Blair and nothing's that simple. You're up to something," Serena accused as she had her hand on her hip

"You are so ungrateful, I wake you up in the morning, play nice with your new boy toy and this is how respond," Blair said looking at Serena in disbelief

"There's always an ulterior motive with you. And it's clear it has something to do with Dan. So fess up or I'll tell Dan about the time I walked in on you using a vibrator," Serena threatened. "It's the least I can do after you embarrassed me during brunch with all of the intellectual talk."

"You are so immature."

Serena rolled her eyes. "I learned from the best."

"I like him," Blair stated simply

Serena recoiled slightly with shock. "Dan? How is that even possible?"

Lying was the only way to get out of this situation

"I've had a crush on him for a year now, but I was dating Nate, so it didn't matter," Blair explained playing with her hands and looking down. "But I do really like him."

"This is so unfair! I let you have Nate, and now you want me to let you have Dan," Serena yelled

"You can have Nate!"

"I don't want him, I want Dan!"

This was conversation was going nowhere fast. Serena was too immature to deal with. They had too much history at this point in time. Serena had stepped aside when they were younger and let Blair have Nate. It was too much to ask of Serena to step aside again.

"Okay, calm down, how about we let him choose," Blair offered

Serena sighed. "Whatever, just stay away from me for now on." Serena turned her heels and led Dan into the auditorium.

Competing with Serena for Dan's affection was not the plan. She knew she could win, but she didn't want to lose her friendship with Serena in the process of being with Dan.

.

Blair found Dan sitting alone in the cafeteria for lunch.

_Typical_

She sat by his side with her yogurt as he looked at her skeptically.

"Watcha reading," Blair asked with a brilliant smile

"Madame Bovary," Dan replied and then went back to reading his book

"Oh, I love that book. Emma Bovary passionately but recklessly pursues the splendid life that her imagination strains toward. She tries to fill her emptiness with books, fantasies, and sex. This desire for more, and the difference between her illusion and reality, is what ultimately destroyed her," Blair told him.

Dan glanced back at Blair and a hint of surprise crept up his facial features. "You've read this before?"

"In French actually," she stated proudly and Dan tilted his head with his brows knit together. "Don't be so surprised Cabbage Patch."

"Cabbage Patch?"

"Awww, don't worry Humphrey, I know about your little secret," Blair said in her baby voice while pinching his cheek with her fingers and then giggled.

Dan rubbed his cheek and looked annoyed. He then put his index finger in her yogurt and then put the finger into his mouth to taste her yogurt. "Mmmmm, yummy," Dan said with a smirk leading Blair's jaw to drop.

"You pompous ass! I knew you were raised in an uncivilized culture, but that doesn't give you the right to spread all of your Brooklyn germs into my yogurt," Blair replied tersely as Dan laughed at her. She narrows her eyes at him. "Stop laughing… Why aren't you scared of me?"

"Oh I am, I saw that little squabble between you and Serena. I don't know what your guys were talking about, but it seemed intense and Serena was very upset."

"Look, what you saw today was…"

"You don't have to explain anything to me," Dan interrupted her

"But I want to," Blair said gritting her teeth and getting annoyed.

"Why?" Dan raised his brows

It was a good question. She didn't have an answer for him without being straightforward.

"From what Gossip Girl says, you can understand why I would be wary of talking to you," Dan reasoned.

Blair smirks. "You searched me on Gossip Girl?" Dan blushed and looked away. "It's okay." She leaned close to Dan's ear. "I've been using Gossip Girl to see what you're up to as well lonely boy," she whispered, and then slid off the seat while giving Dan a knowing smile and wiggling her eyebrows.

.

She knew today was the day Dan would be interviewing with Dartmouth representatives and it was Nate who would later become the usher for Dartmouth. She decided to give him an early birthday present. At the moment, she didn't care much for Nate.

Blair ordered Isabel to distract Nate so he wouldn't be able to make the interview. In other words, her minion took Nate into the closet for a long make out session. Maybe more, depending on how much time was needed.

While things were looking up for Dan, things weren't looking so good for her. Serena was irate and playing very dirty during field hockey. The blonde was clearly taking her frustrations with Blair out on the field.

.

Blair felt slightly better after the field hockey match, Serena was getting her good, but she faked an injury leading Serena to be thrown out of gym class.

_Deja Vu_

Katy and Isabel were icing her leg as her back was against the end of the ottoman and it made her feel like a queen. She missed this feeling.

Her elevator rang which was a surprise. She didn't expect any visitors for the rest of the day. She glanced over to find Dan Humphrey walking into the living room with his school uniform. His hair looked better, but it was still a little too short for her liking.

"Hi," Dan greeted softly meeting her eyes.

"What are you doing here," Katy asked wrinkling her nose at his presence.

"Did I say you could speak!" Blair snapped as Katy's eyes widened. "Leave us." Her minions rushed off and she was left with Dan. "You must have the wrong address because a tall blonde with an I.Q. below 50 isn't here."

"Oh, okay, she must be at home then," Dan replied and turned his heel.

"Ha, ha. Continue to tease the crippled."

Dan turned around to face her. "You look fine to me."

"I'm wounded. Your dream girl tried to break my leg," Blair pouted as she watched him step closer. He gently placed her legs over his lap as he sat on the ottoman and she grimaced causing Dan to roll his eyes. "What?"

He lightly slapped her leg with his right hand and she didn't react.

_Dam_

"You are such a drama queen," he teased and chuckled.

Blair gasped. "What if I was actually hurt?" Blair yelled

"Serena told me what happened," Dan explained with a light smile glancing over at her.

_He had been talking to Serena_

Blair narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you here," she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

His eyes met hers and his face softened. "I wanted to thank you. You helped me land a spot as an Usher for Dartmouth."

"I didn't do anything. As I recall, you had the grades," Blair said with an indifferent tone

"Jenny told me. She's smarter than you think." She noticed him gently sliding his hand side to side on her bare leg and it felt soothing.

_If he would only slide his hand a little higher_

"It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," Dan admitted

She could feel his eyes burning through hers. "It's not that big a deal," she replied feeling a lump in her throat.

"It is to me." Dan looked down. "Other than my father, I don't think anyone has ever done anything nice for me."

"I just thought you deserved it. Nate doesn't even want to go to Dartmouth," Blair explained

Dan smiled. "I should feel guilty, but for some reason I don't. I guess it makes me a giant hypocrite because if Nate had gotten it, I would've bitched and moaned about how he has resources I'll never have."

When they started spending time together, Dan changed. He stopped being judgmental. He became less dependent on Serena and spent most of his time discovering himself. It led to completing _Inside_ which had him as the most flawed character. His flaws were probably always on the back of his mind since he had been writing the book for years, but she likes to think she made him into a better person like he did with her.

"Word of advice, the less judgmental you are, the more fun your life will be," Blair responded smirking

"So I should give up on my principles?"

"Exactly."

Dan chuckles. "Is that what it's like being Blair Waldorf, having no guilt or remorse."

"Yes, and it's so much fun," Blair stated raising both her brows while giving him a wicked smile

Dan shook his head and smiled to himself. "Alright, well I should get going."

"Okay, I was just about to watch _Rear Window_ anyways," Blair said indifferently looking over her well-manicured nails.

Dan looked at her with his brows raised and forehead creased. _Rear Window_ was Dan's favorite movie and she just played her hand well.

"That's my favorite movie," Dan stated in disbelief

"Well why don't you join me then," Blair replied enthusiastically while clasping her hands together.

.

Dorota eyed Dan suspiciously before setting up the movie. She shooed Dorota away immediately with a glare leaving them to themselves on the couch with her knees tucked under. She made sure to brush her behind her shoulders with her hand so that Dan would get the scent of her Chanel No. 5 from her neck. He barely noticed. His eyes were drawn onto the TV screen. It's like this was his first time watching it.

She then realized that it did take Dan a year to make a move on her. It also didn't help that he was talking to Serena today.

"What were you and Serena chatting about," Blair asked

"hmm?" Dan glanced at her but it seems his mind is still on the movie. "Nothing." His eyes pulled back to the TV. She continued to stare at him looking as though she is waiting for an answer. He noticed with the corner of his eyes and chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing." Blair shrugged her shoulders leading Dan to stare at her raising his brows and tilting his head. "Well I guess what I'm trying to say is that, to some, you might come across desperate since Serena really wants Nate."

Dan sighed. "What people think is out of my control, besides, we ran into each other and she was talking to me." Dan eyes go back to the movie and as do hers.

She can't help but smile as a sense of relief washes over her. It seems her plan is working and Dan is getting distant from Serena.

"Why are you so happy," Dan asked while staring at her questionably.

"Shut up Humphrey, surely it has nothing to do with you," Blair spat back

He rolled his eyes and went back to the movie

Before she was rudely interrupted, her thoughts were on Serena. By the end of this week, Serena and her had made up after she showed Serena her letters. It seems Dan isn't interested in Serena, and if that's the case, she needs to mend things with Serena before Dan chooses, or else, their relationship could be in more harm.

Her phone began to buzz and she found Chuck's name appear across the screen.

"What do you want Bass," Blair snapped while sitting on the couch with Dan

"Well hello to you to," Chuck greeted coolly and she could feel him smirk on the other line. "I know what you did to Nate. What game are you playing?"

"It's not any of your concern," she replied

"You're up to something, and I want in."

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I'm currently busy at the moment, so please, go meddle in someone else's affairs," Blair said then hung up not giving him the satisfaction of having the last word.

She looked over at Dan and found him to be watching the movie intently. She decided to make a move, so she scooted closer, sighed tiredly, and then placed her head against his shoulders. To her surprise, he didn't react. He just put his arm around her and continued to watch the movie.

.

Her eyes fluttered open and she found a note placed on her nightstand. She must've taken a nap while watching _Rear Window_, but how did she get on her bed? She grabbed the note and read it.

_Don't worry, as tempting as it was, I didn't take a peek._

_Dan_

"Naughty," she said to herself smiling

.

A few days had passed and the Ivy Event was finally here. As she entered the luncheon, the first thing she noticed was that Rufus wasn't the entertainment. She remembered Rufus had to reluctantly agree to be the entertainment so Dan could be a part of the refreshments committee. Some could say she killed two birds with one stone by helping Dan.

After speaking with the representative from Yale, she found Dan at the buffet table.

_How predictable_

"Where have you been hiding," She asked arching an eyebrow

For the past few days, Dan had flown under the radar. There weren't any Gossip Girl sightings and she hadn't seen him at school.

He looked up while holding his plate of food. "Blair," Dan greeted. One of the things she's noticed is that he doesn't call her Waldorf anymore. "I like your attire, it's formal, but quite fashionable as well."

It's exactly what she was going for. She wore a yellow blouse with a navy blue cotton jacket and skirt.

"And of course, you couldn't resist wearing a headband," Dan teased and gave her a light smile causing her heart to flutter.

Blair smiled. "So, what are you doing later? It is a Friday and I have yet to fill the eight o'clock slot in my planner."

Dan chuckled. "Um…"

"Blair," Serena interrupted looking as radiant as ever.

Blair glanced over to find Serena walking towards them. "Hey Serena," Blair greeted not trying to sound annoyed.

"Dan. Hi," Serena replied meeting Dan's eyes as she stood next to Blair in her summer dress.

Dan smiled. "Hey."

Serena's late to a school event and her first concern is Dan. It's so Serena to be worried about the guy instead of schools. It's how Serena always was and it's why she lost her sparkle later on in life.

"So what were you two chatting about before I interrupted," Serena asked

"Oh nothing, I was just telling Blair my plans for tonight." Dan met Blair's gaze and smiled

Her lips began to curve slightly as she started to peel off his clothes with her eyes. "Yes, Humphrey seems to be free for the night."

"Well then you should come with me to the OAK tonight," Serena said excitedly as Dan raised his brows.

_Night clubbing, of course._

"That sounds fun, but I think I'll pass. Nightclubbing isn't really my thing," Dan replied

Serena brushed her hair over her shoulder and smiled. "Well then what is your thing?"

Blair rolled her eyes to Serena blatantly flirting. "Why don't you just flash him," Blair muttered to herself leading Serena to square Blair a glare.

Dan held out a burst of laughter by covering his mouth with his fisted hands. "You totally ruined the moment Blair."

"Sorry," Blair apologized giving Serena a fake sweet smile.

"You're not."

"You know what, you're right, I'm not. You come flaunting in here with that dress and you think people are going to be taking you seriously? Do you really just want to be the It Girl your entire life? You should be here to impress the Usher's, but instead you're worried about getting Dan to like you. As your friend, I would want you to be more than that," Blair said before she turned her heels and went back to the Yale Usher.

Serena could waste her time trying to get Dan's attention, her first priority for the day was to impress the Yale Usher.


End file.
